heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Gordon (A Nightmare on Elm Street Series)
Neil Gordon is a fictional character and the main tritagonist from A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. History Neil Gordon is introduced as a psychiatrist at the Westin Hills Asylum. He is the doctor for a group of teenagers who are experiencing what he refers to as a "shared delusion" that a boogeyman from their dreams is trying to kill them. Unbeknownst to him, they are the last of the Elm Street children being stalked by Freddy Krueger in their dreams. Neil is upset that a new intern is starting at the hospital -- A Nightmare on Elm Street survivor Nancy Thompson -- dismissing her as a hotshot grad student trying to make her name off of the children. However, when newly admitted patient Kristen Parker panics and attacks interns that try to sedate her, Nancy appears and connects immediately with Kristen. He realizes that Nancy is not quite what she seems, having considerable knowledge in the nightmares that has been haunting his kids, and being on the dream suppressant drug Hypnocil. When Nancy suggests to Neil to put the children on Hypnocil, he refuses. However, after the death of Phillip Anderson, the other psychiatrist on duty, Elizabeth Simms incorporates a schedule of sedating the children each night. This causes panic among the children, causing Neil to prescribe Hypnocil lest he resign from the job. At a funeral for one of the children, Neil meets up with a nun who asks him about his faith. He gives it to her as science, which she tells him will likely end with his death. Needing to know how to help the children, he listens to Nancy as she tells him about Freddy Krueger, a killed serial killer who appears in the dreams of the children of the adults who killed him. Neil agrees to have a hypnosis session with the group and enters the Dream World with them. However, Simms interrupts the session, bringing every child except for Joey Crusel out of the Dream World. Due to Joey being in a coma and his prescribing Hypnocil, both Neil and Nancy are relieved of duty. Neil tells Nancy that his mystery nun told him Krueger's remains need to be laid to rest. Nancy takes Neil to see her father, him being the only one who knows where the bones are. Donald at first refuses to help but after physical threats by Neil, he relents. Neil and Donald Thompson go looking for Freddy's bones to lay it to rest. The bones are found in an old junkyard and the two attempt to lay Krueger to rest. Freddy, however, animates the bones and kills Donald and knocks Neil out. Once leaving the bones, Neil recovers and buries the bones, laying Freddy to rest, seemingly for good. Neil is seen at Nancy's funeral at the end of the film. He sees the nun one more time and follows her. He discovers her grave and that she is in fact, Amanda Krueger, Freddy's mother. As he sleeps in his bed later that night, a light in the upstairs room of the paper mache version of the Elm Street House comes on (the model is beside Neil's bed). It had been 10 or 15 years since the last time we saw him in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. He's teaming up with Maggie and with the other survives who beat Freddy and Jason in the past. At the end, he and Nancy used the book to get rid of Freddy once and for all. When it is over, he tells Nancy that he loves her and says one last good bye to her. What became of him is unknown, but he most likely became the guardian of the surviving Dream Warriors Tina Shepard, Stephanie Kimble, and Jacob Johnson; with Tommy Jarvis also there to help protect them.Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street